


Hope

by clockworkangelwings



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel One Shot, Ficlet, M/M, One Shot, angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 11:01:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3206777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clockworkangelwings/pseuds/clockworkangelwings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hope is a dangerous thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hope

He used to feel so familiar. 

His skin against my hand as I dragged it gently from his cheeks down to his chest sucking on his nipple with my thick pink lips. 

My other hand crawled down like a spider, my finger tips teasing the few hairs on his stomach leading down to his groin. 

He moaned for the first time out of many that night, ending in a scream that could have broken windows. Afterwards, I lay there listening to his heartbeat against my ear as he slept. 

I kept wondering if it would last, if he would truely feel the same way. 

An angel in love with a human. Even thinking it was a strange sentence. 

Now? 

After the War was over all the angels went back to heaven to start their society off again after Metatron tore it to shreds. He hugged me tight and said he would return one day for me.   
I waited. Through late night thoughts and tears I waited. Days, weeks, years. 

A vicious Winter turned to a calming Spring which turned to a roaring Summer, the hottest for a long time. 

I laid on my bed with the windows open, the cheap cotton curtains sailed in the room like the entire room was a grand ship that would take me anywhere I wanted. To the horizon to ends of the Earth, to the high seas like the pirate I'd dreamed of being since I was a child, to the heavens to find him. 

After a year of waiting I stopped. It's what I always did. I stopped caring if he came back, I stopped thinking about him and our future if he ever did come back for me. Every know and then I'd think I'd see a man in a trench coat or a pair of black wings out of the corner of my eye. I just dismissed it after the initial, if very brief, euphoria. 

Hope is a dangerous thing, too much and you'll end up with none at all in the end. Too little however and the outside world will kill you first.


End file.
